Aanslagen op 11 september 2001
right|250px|thumb|Het Vrijheidsbeeld met op de achtergrond de brandende Twin Towers. right|250px|thumb|Het [[Pentagon (Verenigde Staten)|Pentagon na de aanslag]] De aanslagen op 11 september 2001, vaak aangeduid als 9/11 (nine eleven), omvatten een viertal terroristische aanslagen die op de ochtend van dinsdag 11 september 2001 door middel van gekaapte passagiersvliegtuigen in het noordoosten van de Verenigde Staten werden uitgevoerd. De Saoedi-Arabische multimiljonair Osama bin Laden en zijn islamistische terreurorganisatie Al Qaida worden voor deze aanslagen verantwoordelijk gehouden. Op deze datum boorden twee vliegtuigen zich in de Twin Towers van het World Trade Center, gelegen op de zuidelijke punt van Manhattan in New York City, een vliegtuig in het Pentagon in de buurt van Washington D.C. en een vliegtuig stortte neer in de buurt van Shanksville (Pennsylvania). De aanslagen werden volgens officiële rapporten uitgevoerd door negentien uit het Midden-Oosten (met name uit Saoedi-Arabië) afkomstige leden van het islamistische terreurnetwerk Al Qaida. Volgens officiële cijfers uit februari 2005 kwamen bij deze aanslagen 2.973 mensen afkomstig uit meer dan 80 landen om het leven.9/11 jurors face complex life or death decisions (met exact dodental), CNN.nl, 26 april 2006What is the War on Terrorism? The White House, Frequently Asked Questions. Van nog 24 vermisten wordt aangenomen dat ze overleden zijn. Doden, schade en impact Niemand van de inzittenden van de vier betrokken vliegtuigen, inclusief de kapers , overleefde de aanslagen. Van de 2.973 mensen die bij de aanslagen omkwamen, heeft men slechts 1.585 personen op basis van de gevonden menselijke resten kunnen identificeren. Van de in totaal 19.916 menselijke overblijfselen konden er 10.190 worden getraceerd. Het Pentagon gaf 240 vermisten op. Inmiddels staat vast dat allen zijn omgekomen. Onder de slachtoffers was ook een Nederlandse vrouw, Ingeborg LaribyIngeborg Lariby, CNN, 11 september, a memorial, die als bedrijfsleidster op de 93e verdieping van de South Tower werkte. De Twin Towers en het gebouw op 7 World Trade Center van het WTC-complex werden geheel vernietigd, de officiële verklaring meldde dat de gebouwen waren ingestort door brand, enkele andere gebouwen werden vanwege de aanzienlijke schade later gesloopt. Een sectie van het Pentagon raakte zwaar beschadigd. De totale schade van 9/11 bedraagt 20.716 miljard dollar. In de Verenigde Staten heerste na de aanslagen lange tijd een gevoel van nationale rouw. Over de hele wereld maakten de aanslagen buitengewoon veel indruk. De pers speelde hierbij een grote rol. De aanslag met het vliegtuig dat de zuidelijke toren binnenvloog, was zelfs direct op de televisie te zien. Later bleek dat twee camera's ook de eerste crash hadden vastgelegd. Verloop van de aanslagen Om 8:46 uur lokale tijd (14:46 Nederlandse tijd) op de ochtend van 11 september vloog het gekaapte passagierstoestel American Airlines vlucht 11 de noordelijke WTC-toren op vrij grote hoogte binnen. Bij de impact ontstond een grote explosie, waarna er in de toren brand ontstond. De tanks van het toestel zaten nog vol met kerosine; het was kort tevoren opgestegen van Logan International Airport in Boston, met als bestemming de westkust van de VS. |250px|thumb|[[Ground Zero - Mei 2005]] |- |right|250px|thumb|Tribute in Light |- |right|250px|thumb|Tekening van de Twin Towers |} Bijna twintig minuten later, om 9:03, boorde United Airlines vlucht 175 zich in de zuidelijke toren, waardoor eveneens brand ontstond. De zuidtoren stortte om ongeveer 10 uur volledig in, de noordtoren om ongeveer 10:30. Hierbij is vrijwel iedereen die zich op dat moment nog in de torens bevond om het leven gekomen. Onder de slachtoffers waren 348 brandweermannen en 62 politiemensen, die direct na de inslagen te hulp waren geschoten. Rond 17:20 stortte ook een derde gebouw compleet in. Iets meer dan een halfuur nadat vlucht 175 in de zuidelijke toren was gecrasht, om 9:37, boorde een derde vliegtuig, American Airlines vlucht 77 zich in het gebouw van het Amerikaanse ministerie van Defensie, het Pentagon, in Washington D.C. Een vierde toestel van United Airlines met vluchtnummer 93, eveneens gekaapt, stortte die ochtend neer in een veld even buiten Pittsburg. Uit de transcriptie van geheime opnames uit de cockpit valt volgens de FBI op te maken dat een van de kapers de zelfmoordpiloot Ziad Jarrah "adviseerde het vliegtuig te laten neerstorten om een einde te maken aan de poging van de passagiers het te heroveren". Aangenomen wordt dat dit heeft verhinderd dat het beoogde doel, wellicht het Capitool of het Witte Huis, werd bereikt. Alle vier de passagierstoestellen waren eigendom van American Airlines en United Airlines en vlogen binnen het normale dienstrooster. Sommige wrakstukken van de vliegtuigen zijn verspreid gevonden over enkele kilometers. Verantwoordelijkheid Multimiljonair Osama bin Laden, naast Ayman al-Zawahiri een van de leiders van Al Qaida, wordt door de Amerikaanse overheid voor de aanslagen verantwoordelijk gehouden, alhoewel hij hiervoor niet officieel is aangeklaagd. Aanwijzingen in verschillende onderzoeken zouden in zijn richting wijzen. Onder andere vond men een videocassette waarin Bin Laden pochte dat de aanslagen 'beter' zouden zijn gelopen dan hij had gehoopt. Op 22 april 2005 zei de Marokkaanse Fransman Zacarias Moussaoui voor de rechtbank dat hij door Osama Bin Laden was uitgekozen om het Witte Huis in te vliegen. Moussaoui werd op 3 mei 2006 tot levenslang veroordeeld wegens zijn betrokkenheid bij de aanslagen. Op 23 mei 2006 ontkende Osama bin Laden echter de betrokkenheid van Zacarias Moussaoui in een audioboodschap. Aanvankelijk heeft Osama bin Laden de betrokkenheid bij de aanslagen ontkend. Niettemin vroegen de VS aan Afghanistan (waar hij zich al veel langer ophield) om zijn uitlevering. Na een ultimatum van de VS kwamen honderden Taliban-Schriftgeleerden bijeen om te beraadslagen. Men verzocht Bin Laden Afghanistan te verlaten en wenste te onderhandelen met de VS. De VS gingen daar niet op in. Osama bin Laden liet weten alleen in een islamitisch land berecht te willen worden. Hij riep later per video op tot een jihad van alle moslims tegen "het zionisme en de kruistochten" en ook tegen de Verenigde Staten. Hij erkende in bedekte termen verantwoordelijk te zijn voor de aanslagen. De Verenigde Staten gingen daar ook niet op in. Een onderzoek naar wie verantwoordelijk is voor deze terreurdaad resulteerde in een officieel document van de Britse regering getiteld Responsibility for the terrorist atrocities in the United States, 11 September 2001. Dit document is met name gebaseerd op informatie van inlichtingendiensten en is dan ook niet bedoeld voor de eventuele juridische vervolging. De Britse en de Amerikaanse regering concluderen op basis van de informatie genoemd in het document dat Osama bin Laden en zijn terreurnetwerk voor de aanslagen verantwoordelijk waren. Na aanvankelijke geheimhouding heeft de Britse premier Tony Blair, die zich steeds meer ontpopte als een van de drijvende krachten achter de oorlog tegen het terrorisme, het document op 4 oktober 2001 op zijn website gezet. Ook in oktober en november 2001 doken nog enkele video-opnamen op met toespraken en gesprekken van Osama bin Laden. Deze werden allereerst door de Arabische televisiezender Al Jazeera uitgezonden. De Saoediër heeft de aanslagen van 11 september daarin niet direct opgeëist, maar zijn betrokkenheid bij en instemming met de aanslagen lijken uit deze videobeelden opnieuw te kunnen worden gedestilleerd. Kapers Tijdens de kapingen konden sommige passagiers via hun mobiele telefoon contact maken met bekenden, waardoor er gegevens bekend werden. In elk van de vier gekaapte toestellen zaten 4 à 5 kapers, slechts gewapend met messen; in totaal ging het om negentien kapers. Een onbekend aantal bemanningsleden werd neergestoken of gekneveld. De kapers maakten gebruik van messen die toen in de VS nog niet verboden waren aan boord. Zo konden ze door de veiligheidscontroles komen. Vermoedelijk was de kaper Mohammed Atta de leider van de operatie, en wisten maar enkele andere kapers wat precies de bedoeling was. Op 14 september 2001 kwam de FBI met een lijst van personen die geïdentificeerd waren als de kapers, Mohammed Atta, Satam al Suqami, Waleed al Shehri, Wail al Shehri, Abdul Aziz al Omari, Fayez Banihammad, Ahmed al Ghamdi, Hamza al Ghamdi, Mohand al Shehri, Saeed al Ghamdi, Ahmad al Haznawi, Ahmed al Nami, Majed Moqed, Salem al Hazmi. Het merendeel (15) was afkomstig uit Saoedi-Arabië, twee kwamen uit de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten, een uit Egypte en een uit Libanon. Er zijn volgens de FBI aanwijzingen dat de kapers vanaf de grond door anderen werden aangestuurd. De gekaapte toestellen zijn op hun doelen afgestuurd door kapers met een uitstekende vliegvaardigheid. Een aantal van hen had vanaf het najaar van 2000 vlieglessen gevolgd. Drie van hen zijn daarmee begonnen bij een tweetal vliegscholen in Florida, waarvan de eigenaars Nederlanders zijn. Directe gevolgen Al het vliegverkeer boven het grondgebied van de Verenigde Staten werd binnen een uur stilgelegd. Wereldwijd raakte hierdoor het vliegverkeer ontregeld. Op Schiphol moest een geïmproviseerd onderkomen gevonden worden voor duizenden gestrande passagiers. De stillegging heeft drie dagen geduurd. Ook bleek het onmogelijk om alle vliegtuigen die in het Amerikaanse luchtruim aanwezig waren te laten landen. Defensie had dit bevolen, maar de vliegtuigen dienden uit te wijken naar Canada en zelfs Europa. Na drie dagen mochten buitenlandse passagiersvliegtuigen weer landen op Amerikaans grondgebied. De FBI begon een grootscheeps onderzoek naar de daders van de aanslagen, waarbij in totaal 7000 mensen werden ingezet. De Amerikaanse strijdkrachten werden in de hoogste staat van paraatheid gebracht. Amerikaanse ambassades, waaronder die in Den Haag en Brussel, werden na de aanslagen zeer streng beveiligd. Oorlog tegen het terrorisme |250px|thumb|Ruïnes Ground Zero |- |thumb|250px|Ground Zero - Mei 2005 / wederopbouw in volle gang |} De Verenigde Staten beschouwden de aanvallen als een directe oorlogsverklaring aan de VS. De VS heeft daarop bij monde van president George W. Bush, minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Colin Powell en minister van Defensie Donald Rumsfeld de oorlog verklaard aan het terrorisme en doet daarbij een beroep op het NAVO-verdrag (zie ook: Oorlog tegen het terrorisme). Economische gevolgen Beurskoersen zakten onmiddellijk na de aanslag fors in. Vooral luchtvaartmaatschappijen en aan het toerisme verwante bedrijven leden enorme verliezen. Economisch herstel na de reeds ingezette recessie werd door dit alles bemoeilijkt. De financiële prioriteiten van de Amerikaanse regering werden verschoven. Een maand na de aanslag hadden 200.000 Amerikanen hun baan verloren, waarvan 100.000 in de vliegtuigindustrie. De Amerikaanse overheid presenteerde een stimuleringsprogramma. De beurs van New York werd heropend op 17 september 2001. Aanvankelijk was het zwaar weer voor beleggers, maar enkele maanden later waren de beurzen in het algemeen redelijk van de klap hersteld. Media * America Rebuilds, Amerikaanse documentaire van PBS (2002) * America Remembers, Amerikaanse documentaire van CNN (2002) * 9/11, Franse documentaire van Jules en Gédéon Naudet (2002) * United 93, Amerikaanse Hollywoodfilm van Universal Studios (2006) * World Trade Center, Amerikaanse Hollywoodfilm van Oliver Stone (2006) * Overcome van de band Live. Deze song is bij veel documentaires te horen. Uitgebracht in 2001. In de Nederlandse Top40 heeft hij 14 weken gestaan, met als hoogste notering de nummer 2. Bovendien zijn er meerdere documentaires gemaakt die de complottheorieën behandelen. Zie ook * bekijk ook de video Documentaire 'The Fifth Estate : Conspiracy Theories ' categorie:Oorlog categorie:Geschiedenis